Tidak Mau!
by winkeudeep31
Summary: a WINKDEEP oneshoot story BXB!


"Tidak Mau!" lelaki manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, menolak keputusan yang diambil dua orang lain di depannya, bibirnya merengut lucu, membuat kedua sosok itu hampir saja berteriak kegemasan kalau saja tidak mengingat situasi yang cukup alot saat itu

"Park jihoon, aku punya kuasa untuk menentukan actor yang akan berperan di film-ku!"

"Lalu apa gunanya cast director, daniel hyung! Kau sutradara- pikirkan saja aspek yang akan kau terapkan dalam film-mu, masalah actor itu urusanku"

"Hei- aku tidak asal menunjuk, ya kriterianya sesuai dengan naskah yang ada" daniel menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tangannya lalu terangkat, mengusap peluh yang ada di dahi,

 _ugh, beradu argumen dengan Park Jihoon cukup melelahkan ternyata_

" sesuai apanya- dia berbanding terbalik dengan karakter yang ada di naskah! Lihat- " jihoon tergesa membuka halaman demi halaman naskah di depannya, tangannya lalu berhenti pada sebuah halaman, menunjuk sebaris paragraf teks dengan bersemangat

"Lihat! Pria- usia 20tahun-an tinggi dengan wajah tampan- psikologi ramah, mudah tersenyum, dan" jihoon kembali terdiam, otaknya berfikir mencari sebuah alasan yang bisa dijadikan senjata untuk menolak usulan kedua orang di depannya

" ah! Dia tidak mudah tersenyum- hyung di dunia nyata dia tidak mudah tersenyum! Wajahnya galak, jutek, dingin - pokoknya tidak cocok untuk film kita" serunya bersemangat

" jihoon-ah, masalah sosiologi dan psikologi peran, kita bisa menyerahkannya pada daniel hyung, bagaimana caranya mendirect actornya supanya sesuai dengan naskah yang kubuat- lagian kau ini kenapasih, susah sekali menyetujui usulan kami" jawab sosok lain di ruangan itu, Park Woojin

" terserah ya jihoon, aku tidak tau kalian ada masalah apa sampai kau sangat keras kepala tidak ingin meng-casting dia, yang jelas aku akan bicara dengan produser, dan- "

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mauuuuu"

Blam!

Pintu ditutup dengan perginya seseorang dari ruangan itu

Hari itu hari kamis, Bae Jinyoung sedang duduk di sebuah kursi plastik, meminum cairan dingin berwarna coklat pekat dengan label berwarna merah di luarnya, kepalanya mendongak, melihat matahari yang bersinar terik di penghujung musim semi, kelopak demi kelopak _cherry blosso_ m yang gugur jatuh ditanah membuat latar itu terlihat indah dengan dominan warna pink, ketenangannya terganggu saat seseorang datang, membawa portable fan di tangan dan mengarahkannya pada wajah Jinyoung

"Tidak mau melihat preview pemotretanmu? " tanya sosok itu singkat

"Sebentar hyung, duluan saja aku akan menyusul"

" baiklah, oh- jinyoung-ah setelah pemotretan ini kau tidak ada jadwal lain, temui aku di mobil dan kita akan membicarakan jadwalmu- kau dapat tawaran main film _by the way,_ dan aku yakin kau akan sangat menyukainya"

Jinyoung terdiam, menatap sang manager yang berlalu dengan senyum aneh-nya, ia lalu berjalan ke arah kru yang mengerubungi sebuah monitor, tampak wajahnya tersenyum puas

 _Bae jinyoung, kau memang sangat tampan- haha_

Saat jadwal hari itu selesai Jinyoung segera berpamitan pada kru dan menyusul sang manager memasuki van yang menunggunya sedari tadi,

"Jadi, bagaimana?"  
"Kau dapat tawaran main film untuk 3 bulan ke depan, reading naskah dimulai 2 minggu lagi, mereka akan memberikan salinan naskahnya besok, pelajari dan katakan kau akan menerima atau menolak peran yang mereka tawarkan"

Jinyoung hanya mengangguk paham, ia lalu menghadap sang manager dengan wajah berminat

" jadi, PH mana yang menghubungimu hyung?" tanyanya antusias

" DreamMakers film,- mwoya dia tidak menghubungimu? "

Ada jeda sejenak diantara keduanya sebelum

" Tidak " jawabnya, ia terdiam memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di otaknya

"Aku pulang! "

Jinyoung melangkah pelan, memasuki rumah yang sudah ia tinggali selama kurang lebih 2 tahun dengan sosok yang dicinta- siapa?

\- pendamping hidupnya

Jinyoung pertamakali mengenal sosok itu saat kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas, mereka bertemu di ruang kesehatan sekolah, sama-sama membolos lalu berujung mengobrol tidak henti dan berpisah pada saat jam sekolah selesai,

Mereka saling mengenal, melakukan pendekatan dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan pada bulan ke-lima pertemuan mereka, menjalin hubungan dengan status kekasih selama 4 tahun dan memutuskan menikah dengan resepsi sederhana yang hanya dihadiri keluarga dan teman dekat

Hubungan mereka berjalan lancar, meskipun tidak terhindar dari pertengkaran,  
\- namun tidak menyangka, Bae Jinyoung yang lulus dari sekolah acting-nya langsung populer semenjak setahun debut dan ya- dengan berat hati memutuskan untuk merahasiakan hubungan di depan publik -

" Sudah makan? " tanyanya pelan pada sosok yang masih terdiam di depan laptop, memandang serentetan foto selebriti serta profil yang tertera

Tidak mendapat tanggapan, jinyoung lalu menggeser kursi sosok itu pelan, berjongkok di depannya dan menggesekkan hidung mereka gemas, sosok itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah kusut namun bibirnya seketika mengerucut, jinyoung lalu tertawa

Cup!  
Cup!  
Cup!

"Lagi?"

Cup!

"Sudaaah-"

Jinyoung tersenyum saat sosok itu memegang pipinya berusaha menjauhkan dari bibir ranum yang sedari ia kecup

" kau belum istirahat? Belum makan? Kenapa? " tanyanya pelan - masih tidak ada tanggapan

"Park Jihoon-"

"Aku pusiiiiiing ugh" keluhnya, ia lalu menyandarkan kepala di bahu jinyoung, mengusakkan wajah di leher jenjang sang suami

" kenapa? "  
" aku masih berusaha menemukan talent jinyoung-ah, sementara bawahanku ternyata sudah menyetor nama pada daniel hyung dan woojin- tanpa sepengetahuanku! Dan mereka menerimanya"

" bukankah artinya bagus? Lagipula kita akan bekerja bersama kan sayang, untuk pertama kalinya " jinyoung tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan wajah jihoon yang semakin kusut karena kesal

"Kau sudah tau? Mereka sudah menghubungimu? Huh! Aku kan cast director harusnya aku yang memutuskan "

"Hei-hei tenang sayang, kenapa kau kesal?" jinyoung menatap jihoon heran, bukannya harusnya dia senang, ya mereka kan akan bekerja bersama! Kalau biasanya jadwal padat keduanya membuat mereka jarang bertemu kini mereka akan sering bertemu- setiap hari setiap saat, lalu- kenapa?

"Jinnnn- kau belum membaca naskahnya ya? "

Jinyoung bangkit dari posisinya lalu menarik tangan jihoon pelan ke arah tempat tidur, ia duduk dan memposisikan jihoon di pangkuan

"Mereka baru memberikan naskahnya besok, sayang- ada masalah dengan naskahnya? "

"Hnggg- banyak"

Cup!

"Katakan"

" 9 kali kecupan, 5 kali ciuman dalam dan 2 kali adegan ranjang"

Ups!

Jinyoung menatap jihoon yang memerah karena kesal, istri(?) eh- atau suami? Uh! Pokoknya pasangannya tengah cemburu!, ia merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang, berusaha menyembunyikan senyum di bibir-

 _Park Jihoon yang cemburu itu berkali lipat menggemaskan!_

" apa mereka berfikir untuk memproduksi film rated, sayang?"  
"Tidak tau- park woojin bodoh itu, naskahnya memang brilliant, tapi otaknya selalu mesum!"

" ketus sekaliii park jihoon" bae jinyoung gemaas- tangannya tidak bisa lepas menguyel pipi jihoon

" lagipula hanya peran sayang, hatiku tidak mungkin berpindah darimu"

" kau tidak akan sesantai itu kalau ku katakan siapa lawan mainmu"

"Siapa?"

"Na Jaemin"

Bae jinyoung seketika terdiam, ia memegang wajahnya, menurunkan jihoon dari pangkuan, lalu

"Aaaaaaaaa! Na Jaeminn! Oh astaga- astaga - jaeminn"

Jihoon memandang jinyoung kesal- ia tau pasti akan seperti itu, Bae Jinyoung itu penggemar berat Jaemin, ia selalu membicarakan jaemin semenjak mereka berpacaran, jaemin ini, jaemin itu, jihoon jengah!

Lihat- lihat  
Si bae bahkan tengah meloncat kegirangan, mengabaikan wajah menyeramkan jihoon

Bug!

"Bahagia, hah? "

Bug!

"Aduh!"

"Senang?"

Bug! Bug!

"Aa hentikan-"

"Bahagia bae jinyoung?!"

Bug!

"Adaw!"

" menyebalkaaaan!"

Dan jika kalian mengira jinyoung akan menghabiskan malam panas dengan jihoon, itu salah karna nyatanya bae jinyoung sedang menahan pukulan dari bantal yang bertubi-tubi diarahkan untuknya

\- sukurin, bae jinyoung

Keesokan paginya saat jinyoung bangun ia tidak menemukan jihoon di samping, ah, rupanya istri manisnya benar-benar berusaha agar jinyoung tidak berperan dalam film itu,  
Kkk lucu juga, ia jadi penasaran, menang separah itu ya adegan nya-

Dan

Bibirnya hanya bisa membulat saat membaca naskah di tangan, sejam yang lalu manager hyung menjemputnya di apartmen lalu mengunjungi kantor Dreammakers, setelah duduk berhadapan dengan penulis naskah dan coor talent ia disuguhi naskah tebal yang seketika membuat matanya lelah

Oh- ia jadi pemeran utama

Dan- btw dimana si cast director cantiknya ya?

Kembali ke naskah!

Jadi seketika jinyoung tau kenapa pria manisnya uring-uringan tidak mau jinyoung berperan dalam film itu

9 kecupan, 5 kali ciuman dan 2 kali adegan ranjang, memang benar- ditambah skinship lainnya- astaga

Eh tapi adegan ranjangnya ternyata hanya tidur berpelukan, dia kira apa- ditambah beracting dengan Na Jaemin, -

Plak!

Jinyoung menampar pipi kirinya sendiri

 _Park Jihoon lebih dari cukup, bae jinyoung!_

" aku akan memikirkannya lagi"  
" beri kami jawaban paling lambat 2 hari dari sekarang, bae jinyoung- kami tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama"  
"Syaaap"

"Kau tadi kemana? Aku kekantormu loh"

Bukannya sambutan hangat, hanya lirikan sinis yang menjadi jawaban pertanyaannya

"Masih marah? Eoh- park jihoon masih marah eoh? Maniskuu duh menggemaskan sekalii"

Jihoon seketika berjengit, si pemuda bae memeluknya erat, lalu menciumi lehernya

"Ah! "

Harus- ditahan- jihoon tidak boleh luluh!

Ya, niatnya

Tapi bibirnya malah melengguh merasakan jinyoung yang menggigit lehernya pelan, tangan itu mulai merambat memasuki kaos jihoon dan mengelus perutnya

" unghh-"

Bae jinyoung sialan, he's such a good kisser! Jihoon dibuat lemas hanya karena bibir dan lidah jinyoung yang tidak berhenti mengeksplor mulutnya

" man-dihh uh, mandi dulu sana- ah!"

Jinyoung seketika berhenti, ia lalu melirik nakal jihoon, dan menariknya memasuki kamar mandi

"Mandi bersama sayang"

Dan - sesudahnya hanya ada erangan dan desahan yang terdengar diantara riuhnya suara air

"Wow- kau sudah memutuskan? Cepat juga"

Keesokan harinya, di jam yang sama-

"Aku, memutuskan untuk menolak tawaran ini"

\- hening

" apa?! Kenapa?"

Jinyoung bergidik, wajah woojin kalau kesal mengerikan ternyata

" hanya ada satu alasan, dan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya "

Bae jinyoung menyeringai, matanya lalu melirik sosok lain di ujung meja, meskipun menunduk namun helaian rambut itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merah dan senyum cantik si pemilik

"Eh tapi memang benar Na Jaemin yang akan jadi lawan mainnya?"

Wuz!

Senyumnya seketika hilang, jinyoung merinding-

"Tidak-tidak hehe tidak usah dijawab"

Alih-alih menanggapi, woojin menatap sosok diujung meja

"Park jihoon!"

"Eh- iya?"

"Jangan dibentak dong!"

"Kok jadi kau yang marah!"

Jinyoung terdiam, hanya bisa menggerundel melihat jihoon dibentak

"Cari pemain lain- secepatnya! "

"Aku sedang berusaha woojin-ah, tapi memang- "

"No excuses- waktu mepet jihoona- kita harus segera melaporkan perkembangan ke produser, belum daniel hyung juga harus mempersiapkan semuanya, kita harus gerak cepat"

"Tapi-"

"Aha! "

"Apa-" jihoon memijat alisnya lelah, ada-ada saja jinyoung, dia pikir ini kuis ya?!

"Aku ada kenalan, actor- seumuran denganku, malah kurasa ia lebih cocok memainkan peran ini,"

Jinyoung tersenyum tipis, merasakan orang-orang yang kini menatapnya minat

"Siapa?"

"Lee Jeno"

"Deal!, hubungi dia jihoon-ah"

END

Halo kalian~~~

Uwuu lagi buceen nominnn :v disini ada yang nomin shipper jugakah? wkw


End file.
